<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragons At Twilight by VoidInkedPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306086">Dragons At Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInkedPen/pseuds/VoidInkedPen'>VoidInkedPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donatello the Thief (Fantasy AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donnie just wants to be like the cool kids, Emotional Manipulation, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kendra just sees him as a tool, Light Angst, References to Depression, Thief Donatello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidInkedPen/pseuds/VoidInkedPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie was abruptly pulled from his thoughts at the sound of rustling below. He watched in confusion as three purple hooded figures quickly made their way through the courtyard. Not a care in the world. To say he was baffled was an understatement. The figures' sudden charge came out of nowhere and he was certain the guards they had just accosted were just as startled as he was. It was an interesting tactic that’s for sure.</p><p>(Post: Something Lost, Something Gained)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Purple Dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donatello the Thief (Fantasy AU) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was chilly as lights from the wealthy district glowed bright amber. A slight breeze caused the trees nearby to gently blow and emit their symphony of leaves. People were indoors, without a care in the world. Oblivious to what laid beyond. Just how Donnie liked it.</p><p>It was just another night of scouting. Donnie was gathering the same amount of intel he normally would have on any mission. Guard locations, routines, schedules, floor plans, the works. He needed to be prepared for his next heist, and his recent claim to fame was making it all the more challenging.</p><p>After his elaborate break-in at the Big Mama estate, his name and MO became more widely known. Not that he wasn’t well known before, he just started popping up in more conversations. To his joy, Big Mama had even sent out a bounty for his head. That development certainly made him feel mixed about his little situation. He felt good for getting back at Big Mama, but also worried because now he’d have to watch his back even more to avoid bounty hunters. Donnie wasn't too thrilled about the more dangerous hunters getting a whiff of him but it wasn't like he couldn't handle himself.</p><p>It was only a month ago that he succeeded in his heist with Big Mama and Donnie didn't want to risk it so he took a small break, a habit he acquired from the Mud Dogs. Donnie paused in his musings as he looked down from his perch in a shady tree. The thought of them still made his heartache. He had trusted them. They were his family. How could they do that to him-</p><p>Donnie was abruptly pulled from his thoughts at the sound of rustling below. He watched in confusion as three purple hooded figures quickly made their way through the courtyard. Not a care in the world. To say he was baffled was an understatement. The figures' sudden charge came out of nowhere and he was certain the guards they had just accosted were just as startled as he was. It was an interesting tactic that’s for sure.</p><p>Quietly, Donnie jumped down from his tree and followed their lead from a distance. When the figures made it to the wall he had been eyeing, all three of them began to make quick work of the alarms and locks around the window. Donnie quickly hid and watched them carefully. They were using a similar form of hacker magic he had used during several of his more recent heists. That at least was what he could gather from the magic circles they were using. But with three people the process was a bit faster than his own hacking magic.</p><p>Something about the way they were using that magic though intrigued him. It wasn't dispelling the locks or alarms for a moment but completely manipulating them and bending them to their will. As the figures finished up what they were doing, Donnie knew he would only have a small window to follow them through the opening so he positioned himself in the shadows nearby and waited patiently. When the group started to go through the now clear passage, Donnie swept up from behind and shadowed the larger of the three, easily getting in without so much as a glance.</p><p>The lack of attention from their little sideshow was quite amusing if not concerning. These guys were good, but not as good as they should be for thieves. If Donnie could pick their brains about their hacker magic maybe he could give them a few pointers as well. He halted at that thought. They were complete strangers, was he really that desperate for company that he would follow a random group of thieves and give them such useful information? Donnie looked up and watched as the small group made their way towards the target. Deep down, he knew he secretly wanted to. He just wanted to talk to someone, and the people in front of him were a chance to do that without revealing who he truly was. Donnie was willing to take that risk, just this once.</p><p>The rest of the supervised heist was uneventful, aside from the lanky one tripping at one point and nearly knocking over armor on display. Donnie got to watch as they used their hacker magic a few more times and took notes when he was able. They got to the target fairly quickly and Don was a bit confused as to what they hoped to gain from such a small jewel. He managed to grab his target as well as a few magic books he found hidden in the room. One that really intrigued him talked about alarm runes and other small trap runes for mainly hunting but Donnie figured there could be other uses as well.</p><p>The three figures quickly made their escape with an unknown shadow following them and retreated deep within the recesses of the nearby forest.</p><p>“Well, I’d say that was a pretty good heist considering Jase nearly blew our cover.” the smallest one commented.</p><p>“HEY!” the lanky one, apparently known as Jase, took off his hood and adjusted his glasses, “you SHOVED me into it because I got into your space for a few seconds!”</p><p>The smaller one only gave a ‘hmphf’ in response before taking off her hood, revealing her bright magenta hair. “I don't care Jase, just don't do it AGAIN!” She glared at him causing Jase to shrink back a bit. For someone so small, she was fierce.</p><p>“What’s important is we got the commissioned jewel!” the large one removed his hood showing off his vibrant contrasting short yellow hair and shades that matched.</p><p>“Yes! I can't WAIT to see the look on their faces. That reward will be perfect for buying new glamor charms for our cloaks and better components for our magic. That disarm was below par from the both of you!” The small one's scolding look caused the other two to nervously look away. “We could have easily been caught in the time it took you bozos to get your magic in sync. What would have happened if someone saw us huh!?” she put her hands on her hips as she lectured on.</p><p>“Well unfortunately for you, my fellow rogues, you were already spotted.” Donnie watched as all three of the teens jumped and looked around. He smirked at their reaction.</p><p>“Who's there!? Show yourself before I make you!” Magenta head growled as her hand began to glow just as vibrant as her hair. Her two companions also prepared themselves with their magic as they formed a defensive circle. Donnie couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>“Do not worry, I am not here to inflict harm or steal your prize,” Don jumped down from his perch on his tree and startled all three of them as they aimed their magic at his form. “If I had wanted to do either, I would have the moment you started to approach the estate.” He smirked as the group's eyes widened.</p><p>“...You were watching us from the beginning of our heist?” Jase nervously asked.</p><p>“Why of course! Though,” Donnie took a few paces towards them as he talked, “I wouldn't have noticed you if I hadn't already been planning my own heist. Thank you by the way, for giving me easy access to my prize.” Donnie waved around a sack of gold coins before he placed them away into his bag.</p><p>“Huh, well you certainly have some skill being able to get in without us noticing, how’d you do it moss skin?” The group had calmed down now and the small one crossed her arms as she asked her question.</p><p>“A thief never reveals their trick of the trade," he boasted, "besides, that would make my heists less fun if everyone knew how to do what I do.” Donnie looked at them for a second, “Though, I’d be willing to trade that little trick for some info from you?”</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” the largest one asked.</p><p>“Jeremy! Shut your pie hole and let me do the talking alright?” the small one huffed, “I won't repeat his question but what’s your offer greeny?”</p><p>“A demonstration and explanation on your hacking magic would suffice.” Just the mention of that magic put the whole group on edge.</p><p>“Nuh uh, no way. That’s a Purple Dragon’s secret, and like you said, if everyone knew it wouldn't be fun for us.” She flicked her magenta hair back. “Besides, how else would we make our income?”</p><p>“Ah I see, if that is the case, how would you all feel about me humbly joining your group?” Donnie raised an eyebrow and waited.</p><p>“HA! If you wanna join our group you can't just flake after we give you that info. And we aint giving it to ya without a test.” She smirked.</p><p>“But of course, I am willing to take this test and share my skills with you. What will this challenge require?” Donnie felt himself relax slightly.</p><p>“We can talk about that later, the name’s Kendra by the way, and these two dopes behind me are Jeremy and Jase.” Both repeated their name back to Donnie. “And you would be?” Kendra reached out her hand.</p><p>“Doniel, but you may call me Donnie if you prefer.” Donnie made a dramatic bow before reaching out and shaking Kendra’s hand.</p><p>She smirked “Let’s see what you can do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here we go! a new adventure for the lonely boy Donnie~</p><p>Thanks for Reading! Comments Appreciated~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody! thought I'd post the second chapter too since it was already done and I wanna spoil you all on christmas~ Happy holidays! - Pen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The false sun slowly rises on the crystal ceiling announcing the next morning as four figures quietly approach a cliffside. Not a creature stirs along the forest path but Donnie can sense there are eyes watching him and the rest of his party.</p><p>Normally, if Donnie was alone and felt those looks he would have been nervous, but in actuality it was the destination itself that made him worry. He had been told by Len not to come here and he understood why. If it wasn't for the fact that Kendra had insisted they go here he would have avoided this place altogether. The Thieves Guild.</p><p>As they approached the hidden door, Donnie began to subconsciously hide himself by tightening his hood and bringing his collar up and over his nose as a makeshift mask. To keep his presence known as little as possible was a habit Don was beginning to get used to.</p><p>When they reached the door, two scouts jumped down from their perches higher up on the straight cliff face and blocked the hidden entrance with their bulky forms. From what Donnie could perceive, they were twin crabs of some sort and though they were probably good at their job, Don wasn't too sure their bulk was useful in a heist. Kendra gave the both of them a scowl from under her hood, or at least that's what Don assumed she was doing, he was more positioned behind Jeremy and preferred to keep it that way.</p><p>“HALT! Give us the password, and we’ll let you in.” The two yokai struck an intimidating pose as they both glared down at the newcomers.</p><p>“Man, I always wanted to say that! We are SERIOUSLY nailing this job right now~” The left scout with poofy hair grinned at his companion. The two shared an amused expression before returning to their stoic demeanor.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Kendra put her hand on her hip as she continued to stare at them, “since WHEN do the Purple Dragon’s need a password?” Her tone was pure irritation.</p><p>“Uhhhh, since the head of the guild said so a few days ago? Shouldn’t you have heard about it from the thieves cant a few miles down the path? It was pretty obvious if you ask me.” The right bald crab yokai teased causing a giggle to erupt from the left one.</p><p>Donnie had a feeling that wasn't going to sit well with miss leader, and he was right.</p><p>“Hey, you there,” Kendra pointed to the right crab, “I wanna tell you something, come in close I dont want too many to hear.” she smirked as she motioned with her finger. The instant he was in reach, Kendra grabbed him HARD by the collar of his outfit and pulled him in so his face was level with hers. “Now listen here talking seafood. I don't CARE what the head said, because if you don't let us in right now, I will make SURE they don't find your bodies for a good month. Now… open. The damn. DOOR.” She held him there to really drill in her threat and watched as her captive vigorously nodded before she shoved him into the cliff wall.</p><p>Startled just as much as the guards were, Donnie watched in confusion as Kendra patronizingly dusted herself off. “Well? I’m waiting~” The two yokai gulped, looked at each other and nodded before inputting a magic rune into the wall to open the hidden door. “Thank you gentleman, I hope we never have a similar problem down the road, see ya.” She waved at them offhandedly as she walked nonchalantly into the entrance way and the rest of them followed a few paces behind her before the doors shut behind them.</p><p>“Imbeciles…” Donnie heard Kendra grunt and stop in the middle of the hallway, “not everyone can read thieves cant, what the hell kinda lie was that!?” she slammed her fist into the wall.</p><p>“M-maybe they were just t-testing us?” Jase chimed in nervously.</p><p>Kendra just turned around and gave him a sarcastic look, “uh huh. And what would be the point in testing legitimate members? Walking through the DOOR would have been proof enough that we were part of the guild! It has an identification field built into it!” That got Donnies attention.</p><p>“Wait, what field?” He looked at her in confusion.</p><p>All three of them looked at Donnie with equal confusion. “Wait, have you never been here before?” Jeremy asked as he looked down at the young yokai.</p><p>Donnie realized he messed up when he asked that question but it was probably still okay to mention he had never been to the guild. There were plenty of thieves not associated with the guild for various reasons, Mud Dogs being one of them. He had to come up with an excuse and quickly.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have not.” Don sighed dramatically, “I have only heard mention of the guild before now but never thought it was of much importance.”</p><p>Jeremy, Jase, and Kendra gave each other a look before staring at Donnie incredulously. “Y-you mean… You got all that gear OUTSIDE of the guild!?” Jase gaped at him.</p><p>Donnie wasn't liking the direction this conversation was going. “You could say that yes” he nodded and tried not to look nervous.</p><p>“Wow that's CRAZY! Did you get them custom made from someone in witch town? Or or or maybe a dealer somewhere!? Oooooh man, when you join you GOTTA tell me your contacts!” Jeremy excitedly questioned.</p><p>Kendra quickly shoved Jeremy back. “IF he joins. Greeny still has to pass the test.” she glared at Jeremy who stepped back with an awkward laugh.</p><p>“Ehem, I would prefer it if you call me by name.” Don looked at Kendra with a stern look over her use of a derogatory nickname.</p><p>“Listen, I only call people by name when they’ve proven themselves to me. So I’m calling you Greeny whether you like it or not until I get results.” They both glared at each other for a few seconds in silence before Kendra turned around and continued down the hall, “Now come on, we have to go talk to someone.”</p><p>Jase and Jeremy looked back at Donnie whose expression was still mildly tense and returned him a sympathetic look before following after her. Don ‘tsk’ed before doing the same.</p><p>-----</p><p>They entered the main hall to see a scarce few thieves sitting at various tables. Only a handful were grouped with more than one other person, which told Donnie that it was rare for a large group to cooperate together. It made sense to him but also made him realise just how unique the Mud Dogs were in comparison.</p><p>Kendra led the group up a flight of stairs and towards the back where a few rooms were at the end of the hallway. Choosing the furthest one on the left, she knocked twice before opening the door harshly.</p><p>“OI, GUILDMASTER! You’re new hires are a bunch of IDIOTS!” Kendra angrily burst in. Sitting at the desk at the far end of the revealed office space was an older woman who appeared to be a cyclops yokai. Two larger cyclops yokai were sitting nearby in chairs and rolled their eye. Apparently, they had dealt with Kendra’s outbursts often.</p><p>Donnie quietly hid as much as he could of his skin while walking in behind Jeremy and Jase. He kept himself at a bit of a distance from them out of habit. He felt more comfortable having a decent amount of space between them.</p><p>Kendra stomped up to the desk and crossed her arms as she looked fiercely down at the smaller yokai who sighed and set down her tea that she had been drinking uninterrupted… until a magenta headed human came in. “Kendra, we talked about this. You don't just hack your way into my office. It took hours to set up those runes.” Donnie was confused by that statement and looked back at the door to see several runes turned to ash. Kendra was faster at using her magic then she let on.</p><p>“Oh it’s not like you need them. You’ve got your two bodyguards right at the ready if anyone gets the bright idea to rush the guild. What I want to know is why those two bozo scouts at the entrance decided to pull a joke and DEMAND a password!?” Kendra slammed her hands onto the desk with her exclamation but the Guildmaster didn't even blink.</p><p>“And here I thought Vito would have trained you better,” the older woman sighed, “Regardless, Kendra. What those guards said was the truth. We had to up the security recently due to the increased bounty hunter activity.”</p><p>Donnie froze. Why did that name sound so familiar? It made him feel on edge, but why? Don gulped and took a calming breath and watched as the dust nearby settled back onto the ground. That name wasn’t the only thing surprising either. Increased bounty hunter activity?</p><p>“Increased bounty hunter activity?” for a second Don thought he had voiced his question out loud but it was actually from Jase.</p><p>“Yes. I guess the news hadn’t reached you kids yet.” Kendra folded her arms but listened carefully regardless of her annoyance. “That bounty for that famous unknown ‘Twilight Thief’ that got away with robbing Big Mama has really put all of them into high gear.” The Guildmaster finished.</p><p>Donnie wasn’t liking any of this conversation and he was starting to regret trying to join the Purple Dragons the longer he was here. But the information was helpful. He figured his activity would cause some of a stir for other thieves but he didn't expect it to be this bad.</p><p>“And that's why you resorted to outdated methods of information? Hardly anyone knows thieves cant anymore Guildmaster Beverly. How are you to expect new thieves to find their way here?” Kendra asked.</p><p>“I don’t. What I expect, is for older members to bring in newer thieves for protection, like you did with that young man back there.” Don tensed up at the mention of his presence but Kendra didn't seem to care.</p><p>“Is that why he was able to get through? That’s awfully risky, don't you think?”</p><p>“We have built in runes and extra surveillance throughout the guild now to make sure there isn't a spy. We’ve got everything covered.” Beverly reached over and picked up a scroll with a magic seal and handed it to Kendra. “This should have all the info you need to maintain easy access to the facilities.” The young human snatched it out of the older yokai’s hands before storing it into her bag.</p><p>“Now, in terms of the new thief-” The Guildmaster was rudely interrupted.</p><p>“Oh him. Ye no, he isn't staying. We brought him back here so we could have a better location to brief him on his initiation. Whatever the results I doubt he’ll be back here. See ya Guildmaster.” Kendra walked off with a wave and that was the last of that.</p><p>Donnie was baffled. If Kendra knew or not he couldn't tell but regardless she saved him from having to go through with having a connection with the guild. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p><p>Shortly after leaving the office, Kendra led them back down to the main hall where she sat on the table and turned to look at Donnie. “Alright Greeny, here’s the deal. Your test to join us will be to steal a mid class artifact that helps with powering up familiars.”</p><p>“B-but Kendra-” Jase started.</p><p>“Shut it!” Her eyes flared as she looked the scrawny human in the eyes. “If he can't do it, you’re doing it ya got that? No help from us.” She turned back to look at Donnie, “You can take however long you need so long as you get. That. Artifact. Ya got it?”</p><p>“By artifact you don’t mean its in-” Don started.</p><p>“Yes, it’s in Witch Town.”</p><p>“Stealing from Witch Town is taboo!” Donnie growled back at her.</p><p>“Says who? Wherever there’s a prize, a thief takes it.” Kendra stated smoothly. Donnie stared at her in disbelief. What were these crazy teens trying to get him to DO!?</p><p>“And you wont give me a different test?” Kendra just shook her head. Donnie figured, but he didn’t like it. These teens, these… Purple dragons were going to force him to steal from the one place where he practically owed his life. His best friend was still LIVING there! Was he really willing to risk permanent banishment from the one place he felt safe? Well second place… But that was no longer an option. Would he do this?</p><p>Donnie thought back to all the nights alone in his base, the nights that were all too quiet, and the days he wandered the streets until he found something useful. It felt too much like before and it hurt to be alone with his thoughts. I can’t go back to that. It’s practically hell!</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked up at Kendra who waited with a smirk on her face. “Okay... I’ll do it, where do I start?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>boy oh boy is donnie in for a ride &gt;:3c</p><p>Thanks for Reading! Comments appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not two hours later, Donnie walked quietly out of the thieves guild with a worried air around him. As he passed by the guards he was sent a farewell in the form of a stern “So long, JERK!” and the distant sounds of the two crab yokai vanishing into the cliff face. Donnie glanced back at the now sealed entrance and with a calming breathe, made his way back down the path he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illusion sun was at a decent height now and the dew along the trees and foliage in the surrounding forest twinkled as he passed. Donnie registered the eyes of scouts watching him leave but they didn't give him much thought as they vanished altogether when the fork in the path appeared. He paused for a few beats before finally moving into the shadows of the foliage and into a realm he was more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh of relief, Donnie slouched against a tree in a darker part of the woods several miles away from the guild. As he calmed his nerves, he finally registered the object in his hand and looked down to see a crudely made ring that appeared to be made of amethyst and had a magic circle where a gem normally would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I gotten myself into?” He asked himself in disappointment. His thoughts went back to the end of his briefing with the Purple Dragons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Greeny, take this with you.” Don looked up just in time to catch a small ring, recognizing it immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you giving me a communication ring? Won’t that ruin my mission with its enchantment?” He asked in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-it’s to keep in t-touch with you during your preparations,” Jase informed, “We just want you to update us daily at midnight on your progress before the heist s-so we know you’re keeping your word.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won't be wearing it during the heist itself. Just stay in contact, otherwise, we’ll assume you bailed.” Kendra just gave him a look that left an unheard threat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donnie didn't appreciate the pressure Kendra was giving him, but he agreed to the terms. And if he learned anything, it was to never go back on his word.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With an air of showmanship, Donnie fluttered his cape as he spoke, “I guess I shall take my leave now, I will see you all in a few weeks. Fare well~.” And, with a final bow, he made his way towards the guild's exit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring down at the communications ring for only a few seconds longer, he pocketed it with reluctance and made his way towards his destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mid-day by the time Donnie arrived in Witch Town, the whole way thinking about his decision. He couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt for what he was going to do. If he got caught, not only would he be found out immediately for being the twilight thief, but word would spread to his father within an hour, tops. And worse, Big Mama would come for his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the young thief looked up at the big accepting gates, the more he didn't feel deserving to be there. He stood there for several minutes just thinking about the unspoken invitation that lay before him, before finally shifting away and making his way over towards the far east side. Donnie swiftly moved through the shadows till he approached upon a brick that slightly protruded the smooth surface of the wall and pressed a small amulet to it. Within seconds, the bricks shifted and slid away to reveal a hidden entrance which Don quickly passed through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hidden gate was made specifically for people who didn't want to be spotted and led into the darker side of Witch Town where the not so kind magic users and shops lived. The Dark District, as many called it, was where welcomed thieves and criminals could find a small haven of peace. So long as they adhered to the rules of the city, everything was safe. Donnie had found himself using that entrance more and more as of late. For some reason, it felt more welcoming to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avoiding the connotations of that thought, Donnie quickly made his way towards the main streets, using the back alleys and secret passages as much as possible to avoid being spotted by a certain mayorly individual. It didn't take him long to reach the building with the window he was looking for. Without making a noise, Donnie ran up the nearby wall and landed soundly upon the parapet on the building across before a swift front flip onto the window sill of his target. Positioning himself outside of view, he quietly pulled out a small origami turtle and placed it gently in front of the window. When he was sure it was arranged correctly, Don took one last look around before jumping down and landing in a roll and leaving the way he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please remove your hood sir” came the passive-aggressive voice behind the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie had just set a few feet into the mystic library when that command was given to him. Normally, he would have ignored a rule like that but considering he didn't want to make a scene, he begrudgingly complied. The librarian gave him a nod of approval before pointing him off in the direction of Witch Town history.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m doing this in their own library…” Don grumbled, “but I guess we’re doing a lot outside the norm this time.” He sighed as he made himself comfortable in his usual reading corner, the one farthest from the librarian and casual patrons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at his tower of books in front of him, Don sighed and began to roll up his sleeves as he got to studying. The young rogue had been there for no longer than an hour and a half when a small origami turtle landed in front of his face. Different from the one he left, but similar to how he did it and that just brought a smile to his face as he looked up from his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey April, you make great timing as per usual,” He grinned at the young witch before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, what friend wouldn't come running when they heard their runaway DPFL was back in town?” She smirked before settling down across from him. “So, mind telling me WHY you didn't just call ahead and instead left a cryptic paper turtle on my window?” She raised an eyebrow at him as she took in the numerous volumes on multiple different subjects. “And geez man, what test final are you studying for in such a rush?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie just rolled his eyes, “please April, I'm just doing some basic research.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April snorted “if you call this basic, my alchemy professor would absolutely love you.” She waited for a retort but didn't get one and her cheery nature slowly fell as she took in the young yokai in front of her. “Hey, are you okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sighed before resting his head in his hands, “April… I left that turtle message because I need some help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as the conversation suddenly drifted into awkward silence. “... The last time you asked me for help was when you ran away from home,” Don flinched but refused to look at her, “what did you get yourself into that requires my help… You didn't get yourself into something dangerous, did you!?-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if I do it right!” Donnie interrupts only for the two teens to get shushed by a nearby library bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a deep breath April centered herself and looked at her best friend and surrogate little brother dead in the eye, “Doniel… you will tell me what this is about right now or I will purposefully let slip I know where you are. Now spill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh… that’s a low blow, even for you” Donnie gives her a tired smirk before focusing on his breathing and settling the books back down on the table from where they were starting to hover. “I… was given an opportunity to join a small group of thieves again… so long as I complete a task for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April leaned back in her chair. “And let me guess, the task involves stealing something from a dangerous location?” Don nodded, “Dee… why are you doing this to yourself?” The worry in her voice was so sweet it almost made Donnie lose it. “Why do you even want this? To be a part of a group again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie thought for a moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I tell her the truth? Or maybe…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Some of the information and skills they possess could help me in the long run get out of much more dangerous situations. And from what I have heard lately… being part of a team would be far safer and easier to blend in with for the twilight thief.” He looked up at her to truly express his worry, “I got info that the bounty hunting had increased and it's no longer safe to be alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as his friend slumped slightly and thought about his reasoning before sighing and looking back up at him. “Alright… I can see why it would be a good idea to join a group right now… Just be safe okay? Promise me you won't do anything that you’ll regret?” Don nodded and April’s face softened, “okay Mr.Thief… what do you need me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost midnight when Donnie walked out of Witch Town through the Dark District entrance. He didn't wait for the passage to seal before speed walking into the nearby forest and deep enough into the trees so no one from the city's walls could eavesdrop. When he finally stopped, Don fell back into a nearby tree with a thunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shaky hands went up to his head as his whole body trembled and slid down to the ground. The guilt from that morning didn’t even compare to the utter feeling of betrayal beginning to swirl around within him. This was different from the last time. He wasn't feeling this way because of what someone he trusted did behind his back. This was all him. He was the betrayer. A small bubble of laughter came from his trembling form as Don realized the hypocrisy. It sounded broken and unhappy, almost painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had lied. To April of all people. What he told her wasn't entirely false though either. From a strategic standpoint, it was smart to blend in than to stand out. But that wasn't his reason. And he was about to use his best friend to steal from her own people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft glow began to emanate from the communication ring and he knew his time for a breakdown was done for the moment. He took a few seconds to calm himself down and regain appearances before accepting the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s about time Greeny.” Kendra’s voice came through and with it, a small visual of the magenta-headed leader showed up shortly after, “glad to see you haven't bailed on us yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Kendra, your faith in me is quite questionable. Why give me this chance if you automatically assume I’ll flee at the slightest revelation of danger?” Donnie inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, glad to see your silver tongue is still at work.” She leaned forward with an intimidating grin, “now, how about your progress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie gulped silently as he prepared himself, “Scoff! I’ll have you know I have already acquired the schematics to the building as well as a key in, so your little intimidation tactic is not needed, oh dear leader.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In the background, Jase popped his head into frame, “wait, you got those already!? But that normally takes us a week to get-” he was shut up swiftly by an irritated shove from Kendra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You idiot, don’t trust anything he says so blindly just because he’s a slippery yokai,” with a sharp glare her eyes turned onto Donnie, “you don’t think I’d just listen to you blab without asking for proof right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why of course not,” Donnie felt like he was going to be sick, “feast your eyes, oh fellow scapegrace!” He lifted up the schematics and key he managed to steal from the archives of the library and watched with only mild amusement as Kendra and the other two dragons looked with mild shock. “Still think I am only a silver tongue?” Don smirked as his stomach roiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, you’re not just some lying scamp after all,” The young human smiled with mischief, “if you manage to pull this off my opinion on you might change. Good work, Greeny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donnie froze as the sudden praise hit him like a falling tree. He couldn’t hide his genuine smile or the feeling of happiness that began to tangle with the guilt. The sudden swell of positive emotion was confusing and he hid all evidence from his audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But while the young yokai was distracted from his internal struggle, he missed the knowing gleam from the magenta headed human. “Keep us posted, I’m looking forward to hearing your progress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick good-bye, the call was over, and the last of Donnie's control left with it as he slumped back against the tree with a grin and a tear floating from his eye. A small chuckle left his lips as he began to process both the positive and negative emotions within. He silently watched the glimmering of the false sky above and tried to control the shutters his body kept making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sniff, he gripped his cloak and wrapped it around himself tightly as a makeshift blanket, and inhaled deeply. His broken smile never leaving as he asked himself in a whisper-soft voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Why am I like this?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>back at it again with the pen classic: emotional hurt! also when april says "dpfl" it means "Dorky Pals For Life"</p><p>Thanks for Reading!</p><p>Comments appreciated~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>